The notebook
by diva101245
Summary: Ive never watched the movie so, this is nothing like it. trailer inside
1. Trailer

The Notebook

It was a notebook written about everything done in their lives. It was the record of all the times they spent together. It was their notebook.

Joe and Lily

Nick and Miley

Kevin and Ashley

The golden couples of East Marie High School

The students with the perfect life and rich families

But nothing is ever how it seems

The way they live, is what everyone sees

What they write in the notebook, is what really happens

Starring:

Joe Jonas as Joe Scott(17)

"_This is the second time we've had to move. We can't keep hiding this from them."_

Emily Osment as Lily Truscott(15)

"_Don't give me the crappy story. I just want to know if he's going to live or not."_

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas(16)

"_You expect me to forgive you for this?.....Never" _

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart(15)

"_If you bring another girl here, I'll kill her." _

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jones(17)

"_Why does this only happen to us?"_

And Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Smith(16)

"_If another one of you scream, I'm leaving." _

Join them in the lives they lead at day and the secrets they hide at night.

The Notebook.


	2. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy the story. Im into this type of stuff right now. So beware of the crazy things I might write. I personally love this story. I will not finish this until I finish Kidnapped with no return. That's my personal goal lol. Tell me what you think.

_Five year old Nick Lucas was standing beside his best friend; Four year old Lily Truscott. They were finally going to get adopted. Nick has lived in the orphanage from two days after he was born. Lily had come two years ago and Nick was the only one she would speak to. She told him he reminded her of a fluffy pillow. A tall man and a short woman were looking at them sincerely. The man touched Lily's hair gently. "Perfect." He smiled down at her. The man and woman picked both Lily and Nick to take home. _

**11 years later**

The 16 year old boy was sitting down on a chair as the doctor inspected his face. "Nick, you really have to be more careful. Stop getting in fights." He scolded. "I know doc, I'm sorry. I'll try, I promise." Nick smiled at the doctor nicely. Nick looked behind the doctor swiftly, only to see Joe leaving with a bag full of medicine. Nick smiled a little more. The doctor cleaned up Nick's face quickly and Nick walked out of the hospital. Nick spotted the car in the parking lot and he got into the passenger side. "This is getting too easy." Nick stated as Joe started the car. Joe frowned at his "brother". "Don't forget why we have to do it." Joe reminded Nick. Nick's smile turned into a deeper frown than Joe's. "Oh yeah, thanks." Nick said sarcastically. Joe turned his head back towards the road and did a quick U- turn. "What's wrong?" Nick asked holding onto his seat. "Kevin just texted me. He's finished." He said simply. Nick just nodded and looked down. Joe sped down the highway until he pulled up to an expensive looking house. A teenaged boy walked out of the house. . "It's really sad." Joe said as the new comer entered the car after putting a few stuff into the back trunk. "What is?" Kevin asked. "That was my dream house." He said as he pressed a button next to the radio in his car. Joe picked up speed and turned the radio up. The three teenagers only heard a little bit of the explosion behind them, followed by sirens. Joe slowed down to the speed limit and turned the radio back down to a normal volume. The only sound heard was Demi Lovato's voice on the radio. "Here we go go go again." Kevin sighed from the back seat. "Here we go again." He said as he watched the desert pass by him slowly.

Fifteen year old Lily Truscott slammed her locker shut as she turned around to start walking towards her next class. She sat down in class and watched the clock. This was her last class of the day and staying at school all day was beginning to get on her last nerve. She looked at the empty seat next to her and sighed. She leaned her head onto the desk and repeatedly hit her head on it. "Ms. Truscott? Is there a problem?" She heard her teacher ask. "May I please be excused? I don't feel too good." She said taking her chance while she still had it. "I was told to never let you out of class because you tend to fake illness to get out of school." Her teacher reminded her. Lily just let out a loud sigh and continued to hit her head against her desk. The bell rang a while after and Lily was first out of the class. She ran towards the school exit and jumped into her car. She tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as she waited for two others to approach. The passenger door and the back seat door opened at the same time and shut at the same time. Lily didn't look at any of the people who entered her car. She just put the car in drive and pulled out of the school parking lot. She drove through the gate to get to a house. It was yellow and white and three stories high. It had about 8 bedrooms and 9 ½ bathrooms. Along with other rooms for different things. She parked in the garage next to a red Ferrari and smiled. Just as she was about to get out, she felt hands go on each of her shoulders to stop her. "Don't argue with them about this." Miley warned. "Yeah, whatever I just want to see them." She said pulling away and opening her door. Miley and Ashley followed behind as Lily ran to the door, struggling with her keys to get the door open. Miley laughed. She and Ashley were excited too, but, they just didn't want to freak out until they knew that everyone was okay. When Lily Finally got the door opened, she ran straight up the first flight up stairs and into a big room. "Nicky!" She shouted as she ran to give her best friend a hug. Nick laughed as he hugged her back. "Hey Lils." He said not letting her go. They heard someone clear their throat in the corner of the room. Lily ran to the person that cleared his throat and gave him a long kiss. "Joey!" She screamed after they broke the kiss. "Hey." He said as he let her go. Just as he let her go, another girl came flying his way. "Joe!" Miley screamed as she jumped on him to give him a hug. "Hey miles." He said hugging her back tightly.

_**10 years earlier**_

Cousins Joe Scott and Miley Stewart sat in the park playing in the sand box. The six year old and five year old were trying to build a sand castle. "No Joey, put that piece of sand there!" Miley shouted at her favorite cousin. Joe just laughed and obeyed the younger girl. They had snuck out of the house to go play since they were on punishment for throwing paint in the pool. Just then two figures approached them. The man bent next to Miley and touched her hair gently. "Perfect." He stated.

_**Present time**_

Nick walked over to Miley with his arms open. "I don't get a hug?" He asked smiling. "No.' she just looked at him. 'You get a kiss!" She ran to him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks." Nick said when the kiss broke.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok so this chapter should clear a few things up. The first one may have been confusing lol but that was the plan. You can't know the real stuff behind their day until they write it in their notebook. _

_On to the story now._

A few moths earlier.

East Marie high school. Only the richest and smartest kids in the country could get into that school. It was just like any other school. It had groups. It had cheerleaders, debate teams, jocks and everything else you would find in a high school. The one thing it didn't know it had, were convicts. Joe, Nick, Ashley, Lily, Kevin and Miley stood at their lockers talking quietly. Many students passed and waved at them. Some were too afraid to even look at them. At school they were just like normal teenagers, but, at night, well….that was a different story. They were the most popular kids in their school. They didn't even understand how they got to be in their position. If they said they didn't bring a pen, they would have about twenty pens thrown their way. It all confused them so much. How almost the whole student body could trust people who didn't even trust themselves.

_January 21__st__, 2009_

_9:00 p.m. _

_Lily._

My hand was glued tightly to the key that was still in the ignition of Joe's car. Figuratively speaking of course. Miley and Ashley were in the seats at the very back, holding the doors in the back open. I started the car the second I saw movement coming towards us. If it was Joe, Nick and Kevin, the mission was a success and all I had to do was worry about getting far away before the police arrived. If it wasn't, my worries would be to get away from whoever was coming, and then come back in the morning to see if Nick, Joe and Kevin were still alive or not. I was really hoping it was them. Joe jumped into the passenger seat just as quickly as Nick and Kevin jumped into the back. I really have to stop doubting them. I also need to stop thinking, when we're trying to escape being locked up. "Lily go!" Joe screamed at me. I was speeding out of the yard within seconds of hearing his voice. My delay could have us all sleeping in a cell tonight. I sped up a little more. The minute I heard sirens, I slowed. I was mentally cursing at myself for being so stupid. I watched the police car behind me intently. A wave of relief washed over me as the police car sped right past me and towards the crime scene we were just a few seconds ago, apart of. Smiles appeared onto all of the faces that were so intense a while before. "We did it again!" Nick shouted contently. "Yeah, good for us." Joe said gloomily. He was the only person's who's face hadn't broke into a smile after not being caught.

Flashback (Joe's point of view now.)

Ow. That was the only thing running through my mind. I lay in the familiar hospital bed, trying to gain the strength to open my eyes. I knew once they were open, I would see two familiar pairs of eyes. One set of ocean blue, and the other, a chocolate brown. Two of my favorite people in the world, one my girlfriend and the other, my cousin. Within the minute of my eyes opening, a few other pairs of eyes would appear. I'm beginning to know this routine too well. I've definitely been in this situation too many times. I wonder what the story was this time. I fell down the stairs? I laughed bitterly at the thought of my "father" lying to the doctors again. Why don't we just have him arrested for what he does? Because he's the police chief. He practically rules this town. Our only escape from him, is to leave this place. I finally opened my eyes. There stood, my girlfriend; Lily and my favorite cousin; Miley. Sitting down in the couch provided with the room were my brothers Nick and Kevin. We're not blood related but, we all ended up in the same house. Nick and Lily were adopted, Miley and I were kidnapped and Kevin and Ashley, well they have their own stories. "Where is he?" I asked through clenched teeth, secretly hoping he had dies. Mean, I know, but he's one of the few people on Earth that I hate.

"Lying to the doctors, as usual." Lily answered looking down at me sympathetically. I just turned my head towards the window and looked out silently. She took that as a sign to leave the room. So did everyone else, except Miley. "You know, I always think that if we had chosen to listen to our parents and not leave the house, we would never be here." She said taking a seat on the bed next to me. "You think that, because it's the truth. If we had been good little children and not rebel demons, we would be sitting at home with our parents watching a movie or something." That was the last thing I said until I got home.

_Ok that was just a little background on why Joe acts the way he did. The next few chapters I'm going to write for this story, will be in the past so that you guys could really see how each character feels and why they blew up that house lol. To be honest, I don't know yet. _


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter takes place in the past, around the same time Joe was in the hospital, but not while he was there. _

_Lily._

I looked at the room Miley and I shared. The room would have been like heaven on Earth, if life was anything worth living. Miley stirred in her sleep slightly. It usually starts like that and then she starts like violently shaking or she'll just wake up screaming. I walked over to her bed, ready to wake her up. Before my hand touched her, I noticed the hand mark around her neck. He tried something again. I let it go until I could ask her about it. "Miley, come on sweetie, wake up." I whispered to her softly while shaking her gently. She awoke with a gasp and then immediately broke down crying in my arms. I rubbed her back slowly. "What happened?" I asked softly. I didn't wanna wake anyone else up. "Just a bad dream." She lied easily, while wiping her tears. Living in this house for so long now, I can tell a lie from a mile away, and she knew that. "Your neck." I said simply lifting a mirror up for her to see. "Where all did he touch you?" I asked as if this was just a normal conversation. Well, for us it was. Our "dad" wasn't the best person to be around at night, whether you're a boy or a girl. "Everywhere." Was her reply. I just pulled her back towards me and hugged her tightly. "Let's get ready and then I'll help you cover up your neck before one of the guys have a panic attack." I laughed at the last part of my sentence. That would be just like them. Freak out, try and take "dad" and then get the hell beaten out of them.

Miley and I walked downstairs about two hours later. "Morning." I said as I passed Joe and Nick sitting down and walked into the kitchen to see if _he_ was in there. He wasn't. "Where is he?" I said as I sat down next to Miley, who was sitting across from both guys. "Out somewhere. Doing something, with someone. Like he tells us anything." Joe answered still looking at the TV. "What's wrong Miles?" Joe asked looking at Miley. That's something I don't get, Miley and Joe are cousins and she still doesn't know how to lie to him. She just looked at him, her mouth opening and closing, trying to think of a lie. "She had a bad dream. I had to wake her up." I answered for her coolly. Joe looked me straight in the eye but, he knew it was useless. He could never find a lie in my words, just like how I couldn't find a lie in his. That's something we both mastered at an early age. He smirked at me and then turned to face Miley. "I asked Miley." He said pointing at her. Miley looked over at me nervously, I just gave her a look of reassurance and a shrug. Nick decided to join the conversation now. He stared at Miley intently for a few seconds then got out of his seat and walked toward her. When he reached closed enough, he picked up a napkin off the table and started wiping at Miley's next gently. "Nick, what are you doing?" Joe asked. Nick held up one finger, signaling Joe to wait and then continued. After a few seconds, the red mark on her neck started to show. Nobody was surprised. If anyone were to figure that out, it would have been Nick. "Not exactly your skin tone." He said referring to the napkin in his hand. "When did you get that?" He asked her. "I didn't have it yesterday morning, when do you think Nicholas." Anyone could tell that Miley was upset that her plan had been discovered. "He better not come back here tonight." Was all Joe said. That was all Joe needed to say, we all knew the anger he was hiding. (Nobody is boyfriend and girlfriend yet lol.)

_That was just a little more background. The next chapter is gonna be about the house be blown up and all that other stuff lol. Then, we're going back to the present. _


End file.
